


your true colors (that's why i love you)

by death-by-ladybug (fandomchildd), fandomchildd



Series: ml drabbles [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chat Noir Kagami Tsurugi, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Lesbian Kagami Tsurugi, Marigami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/death-by-ladybug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/fandomchildd
Summary: marinette knows she shouldn't.but kuro neko has always been so distant... and marinette could never turn down her partner.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: ml drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675168
Comments: 5
Kudos: 175





	your true colors (that's why i love you)

Marinette knew it was irresponsible. 

She shouldn’t be doing this. She was a  _ hero _ . It was her responsibility to save the day, to stay professional and keep her distance. 

But something about her partner drew her in. 

Kuro Neko was always perfectly professional. She did her job, saved the city, and spared only a few moments for the press. Ladybug was more approachable, less cold. She healed the city and took a few extra minutes to make sure everyone was okay. She had the power of creation, while Kuro Neko only had destruction. 

Ladybug was the Hero. Kuro Neko was just a shadow. 

But that wasn’t how it really was. 

Kuro Neko was kind to Ladybug. They were equals, partners. But not friends. Kuro Neko never stuck around long enough to make a friend. 

But she spared a few moments for  _ Marinette _ . 

And Marinette found herself addicted to those few moments where she really got to see her partner. She couldn’t get enough of running her hands through Kuro Neko’s hair, of teasing and watching her cheeks flush beneath her mask. She could count her freckles, or trace the lines of her suit across her back. 

She wasn’t sure why Kuro Neko chose  _ Marinette _ to open up to, but she was intoxicated. 

Marinette was intoxicated from sweet kisses pressed against her hands, slowly crawling up her arms until Kuro Neko was pressing chaste, innocent kisses against her neck sometime after weeks of visits. 

And Marinette was far too gay for this. 

Kuro Neko’s affectionate nuzzles trailed along her jawline and Marinette giggled, sifting her fingers through her hair. 

Marinette looked down at her partner, curled up on her lap. She looked up at Marinette, her lips turning up into a smile. 

As if by some unknown force, magnetized together, they both drew closer, their lips slowly meeting. It was barely a brush of lips before they parted, both blushing wildly. 

“Hi,” Marinette breathed, and Kuro Neko bopped her nose with a claw. 

“Hi,” Kuro Neko returned, just as breathlessly as Marinette. 

Marinette hmmed lovingly, pulling Kuro Neko up for another kiss. 

She was already addicted to this, no matter how much Tikki’s frown burned.

It was worth it. For Kuro Neko, she’d risk her kwami’s disapproval. 

**Author's Note:**

> here's my [tumblr](https://death-by-ladybug.tumblr.com/) and my [ art and writing tumblr](https://chaotic-caws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
